Mr Ink & Mrs Paper
by Wishes I was Human
Summary: Ron hasn't been treating Hermione right. I'm sorry. I've became addicted to Abuse storys Percy/Hermione. There maybe a bit of OOC. All chapters contain song lyrics but its not a song fic. This fanfiction is for Bactobac92.
1. Chapter 1: Bludger Boy

Mr. Ink and Mrs. Paper

Disclaim: I don't own Harry Potter, Super Chick's Bowling ball, or IHOP. If I did, I would put chocolate chip pancakes back on the menu while adding pumpkin pancakes.

Note: Just go with the flow, go with the flow.

Chapter 1: Bludger Boy

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fred

"Why does it take so long," Ron grumbled. It was dad's birthday and we had decided to take him to a muggle's restaurant called IHOP, which made no sense because I didn't see anyone hopping around. Anyway, instead of 'grinning and bearing it', Ron was complaining, making everyone miserable. "I'm gonna go to the restroom", he go up and stomped away, still grumbling under his breath.

I glanced over at the napping Percy across the table, then over at George sitting on the opposite side of Hermione form me. He gave me a quick nod, signing to go into the next step in our plan.

"Hermione, we need to have a little chit chat with you," I said pulling the book she was reading from her hands.

"Ok…,"She said glancing back and forth at the two of us.

"We know what's going on between you and Ron", both George and I said in stereo. How do we bloody do that?

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," she said trying to reach for the book but I pulled it back out of her reach. When had she become so helpless to my reach?

"Don't play games with us," George said as he took hold of the wrist of the hand that was still reaching out for the book. She winced, even though he had barely touched her. George pulled on her long sleeves to reveal the bruises and a few cuts that ran up her slender arm. She wrenched away and pulled the sleeve down again.

"Maybe he'll change. Maybe things will get better," she said looking down at the table.

"Maybe it would be nice-,"George began as I finished my brother's words with, "if he wouldn't always put you down."

"Maybe things will work out," Hermione said in her defense.

"But maybe they'll never. And we think you've given him the benefit of the doubt."

Hermione just looked down at the table as we continued.

"You need Ron like a Bludger dropped on your head which means not at all."

"You have to much-"

"To give-"

"To live-"

"To waste-"

"Your time on him!"

Ron emerged from the bathroom and sat back down next to the narcoleptic Percy as we lowered our conversation to a whisper.

"Maybe he'll change, if I could be better," Hermione whispered to the two of us, head still down, like she was used to it.

"But it's not your fault!" George said shocked that she would ever blame herself, for the way he acted to her.

I nudged the both of them and pointed at Ron with my eyes. "He's checking out the waitress now."

He was looking up and down the young muggle girl now bringing the food. Hermione just sighed as she put her chin in her hands.

"When someday I've changed and one day I'm stronger, maybe I'll have changed enough-," she was trying to find an excuse but we cut her off.

"Hermione…it's time to get out!"

"Percy, wake up, the food is here!," Ron said shoving him roughly. Percy's eyes snapped open instantly, I noticed, which made me wonder if he was really asleep. His eyes, only for a moment, darting over at Hermione with a tint of worry in them. He had been awake.

Dinner went on without another word of that conversation. An hour later we left not feeling like hopping at all. Dad was asking Harry who's idea was it to serve pancakes at all hours of the day. He was saying something about drunks wanting to sober up in the middle of the night, which had given me an idea for Weasley Wizard Wheezes__and started talking to George excitedly when Hermione came up beside us. "Tonight," she said, "I'll do it tonight." We smiled at her. She smiled back, courage and determination in her smile. Now that's the Hermione I know and love.

Chapter 1: Bludger Boy- End

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Let my people R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2: Face Down

Mr. Ink and Mrs. Paper

Disclaim: I don't own Harry Potter or Red Jumpsuit Apparatus's Face Down. I do own Sue though.

Note: I gave Percy a cat. Suck it up!

Chapter 2: Face Down

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Percy

I paced the floor back and forth. "Meow," the white cat, enchanted so that only I could understand it, sitting on the dresser said. "That's impossible! I won't put a hole in the floor just by pacing!," I said.

"Meow."

"Oh, I knew it was just a figure of speech."

I sighed as I plopped down on the mattress. Sue jumped from the dresser on to my lap, purring as she nuzzled into my chest. She knew how worried I was, worried about her, about Hermione.

I've always loved her, she drove me completely crazy. One glace from her gorgeous eyes in my directions could get my quite excited. I always thought that Hermione could do much better but she still stayed with Ron. Now I understood. How she covered up with make-up in the mirror, muttering something like, "Its never gonna happen again." How she cried alone and yet he swears he loves her. Now I understood. "Does he feel like a man when he pushes her around?," I asked Sue stroking her. "Does he feel better about himself, as she falls to the ground?" But I knew this was going to end, for I had heard that Hermione was breaking it off, breaking off from his lies and going to find a new life. I stilled worried though.

I sighed and lay down on the bed, attempting to drive worry away with sleep. Sue crawled on to my chest in her normal spot, as I lay on my back. She purred as we both drifted into sleep but just as I was about to fall completely asleep…

"Meow."

"I don't hear anything," I replied, but she ignored me, jumping over to the door. She started clawing at the door. Oh, she knew how I hated that, but I held my ground and didn't get up from the bed.

"Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow!!!"

She knew that would keep me up! She was such a clever cat, she was. I groaned as I got out of bed and opened the door. She slipped out and I followed. As I stepped into the hall, that's when I heard it, the unclear sound of arguing coming from down stairs.

I followed the snow white cat down the stairs quietly. The voices were becoming clearer as we reached the bottom of the stairs. Sue was standing in front of the door to the dining room. I pressed my ear gently to it.

"I've finally had enough Ronald!" It was Hermione. CRASH! That sounded like mom's good china making contact with the well polished wooden floor. "You can't hurt me anymore!," she said. There was a moment of silence; all that was heard was the sound of movement. "Stop it…," there was a quiver in her voice. "Put down the chair." Ron made a grunting sound like he was preparing himself. I burst into the room.

I didn't have time to stop the chair, so I flung myself in front of Hermione. I took hold of her and turned my back to Ron. Pain ran through me as the chair broke against my back. A cry broke from my lips. "Percy?," Hermione said tears in her eyes. "Get out of here! This has nothing to do with you!" That was Ron. "It between me and-" "Shut up Ron! Now get out while I still have my temper under control!" I was surprised by the anger in my voice. Ron puffed up and stormed back up to his room.

I recalled what she had said just moments ago as I opened the door of my room for her. "I don't want to be alone tonight," she had said. Sue slipped in behind me as I closed the door. What was I doing! How was I so post to control myself with Hermione, the girl of my wildest dreams, in my room alone with me?

"Thank you," the sound of her crying voice whipped me back to reality. She was still crying. "Its ok, he won't be able to hurt you anymore," I said. And then out of nowhere, she through her arms around me in a furious (ok there is only one way to describe this) glomp. I stumbled back and fell on the bed. Now she was on top of me. I felt myself freeze.

I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist as she began to sob again.

Chapter 2: Face Down- end

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sue will eat you if you don't R&R! I mean it, she's crazy!!


	3. Chapter 3: Unbreakable

Mr. Ink and Mrs. Paper

Disclaim: I don't own Harry Potter or Fireflight's Unbreakable.

Note: Here is the rushed ending. It was written in study hall in like 10min. So, sorry if it wasn't the ending you were looking for.

Chapter 3: Unbreakable

Hermione

The days have passed like seconds sense that night. I barley blinked and so much happened in between in the small time I had my eyes closed. Percy had held me close, whispering softly to me, saying that it would be alright, that Ron wouldn't hurt me anymore. He promised. And now Ron, the one that had beat me down and bruised me, he hides just out of sight. He knows that he can't hurt me anymore, not with how Percy was; the way he is very protective over me, his unspoken feelings clearly written all over him. I am precious to him and he loves me.

And with Percy, I feel stronger. I feel like I can dream again. He is taking me to a place I've never been before. I feel like I'm floating 3 inches off the ground. This place, could this be what it really means to be in love? I feel like I'm slowly falling into this place of love. I want to go there, I want to be engulfed in it until I'm completely high in it, and it's such an amazing feeling. I was scared at first because I've never felt anything quite like this before, not even with Ron. I was scared that I maybe hurt again. I didn't know if I could trust this love, but with the strength that Percy has given me, I am now unbreakable, it's unmistakable. I have to forget the fear, it's just a crutch that tries to hold me back and turn these dreams to dust. All I need to do is love and trust.

I'm sure it will work out perfectly because we are perfect for each other…

_like __ink__ to__ paper__._

Chapter 3: Unbreakable- End

Mr. Ink and Mrs. Paper-End

R&R! That you so much for reading! You all make me so happy!


End file.
